Talk:Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:58BF:7984:65DE:D98D-20171207235404
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,074 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Home Video, Season 9 Videos Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (34) Share Barney's Birthday is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 9, 2005. It is not to be confused with the 1992 Barney & Friends Episode Video of the same name. On May 30, 2017, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's Birthday Party. Barney's Birthday 2005 DVD Cover Original DVD release (2005) Contentsshow Plot Edit After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Stacy and Laura also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Spanish and Portuguese respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Anna learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthdays Stories: None Cast Edit Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) Barney's Birthday 2005 VHS Cover Original VHS release (2005) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Laura (Julia Nicholson) Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Miguel (Riley Morrison) Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (cameo) Jackson (Daven Wilson) (cameo) David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (cameo) Songs Edit The Barney Theme Song If You're Happy and You Know It Gonna Have a Party I Love Birthdays Growing What Shall We Make Today? Las Mañanitas Feliz Aniversário Colors All Around Games She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain BINGO Looby Loo Number Limbo Mr. Knickerbocker Nothing Beats a Pizza Icy, Creamy Ice Cream Snackin' on Healthy Food If All the Raindrops The Baby Bop Hop The Clapping Song The Exercise Song Someone to Love You Forever Everyone is Special Happy Birthday to You Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here I Love You Music and Soundtrack Edit Main Article: Barney's Birthday (soundtrack) Book Edit Main Article: Barney's Birthday (book) Trivia Edit The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?". is used. The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". is used. The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Colorful World. This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes and We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel appear in this video as main characters while David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami made guest appearances at the end of the video. This is Barney's fourth birthday in the series. Five episodes "Happy Birthday, Barney!", "Look at Me, I'm 3!", "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!",and "Birthday Olé" were also featured bonus videos in this DVD release, as well as the Season 8 episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" being the bonus episode. This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, "Happy Birthday, Barney!", the Season 5 episode "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!", and the Season 8 episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!". This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". This is the first time BJ magically appears. On October 6, 2015, this video got re-released on DVD in Modern Collection box set from Universal Studios Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along with We Wish You a Merry Christmas, This is My Habitat and Top 20 Countdown. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including This is How I Feel, Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals, It's Showtime with Barney!, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie, the ABC promo for The Muppets, an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), the Learn English with Barney app commercial, the Barbie in Rock 'N Royals trailer and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial. On the front cover of the VHS and DVD release of this, Barney wears a birthday crown. Barney's same birthday crown would later return in the back DVD cover of Dino-Mite Birthday. This is another time Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. A soundtrack for the 2005 home video was made on CD and Digital, on September 15, 2015 from HIT Entertainment. The first Barney video to be re-released as a part of Modern Collection. The second being We Wish You a Merry Christmas, the third being This is My Habitat, and the fourth being Top 20 Countdown. A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 2005. It was later re-released by Publications International in 2015. In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 9 intro with third and fourth generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 9 logo. Television Airings Edit This video also aired on HBO in 2016. DVD Bonus EpisodesEdit Happy Birthday, Barney! Look at Me, I'm 3! Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! Birthday Olé It's Your Birthday, Barney!